Genie Jafar
Genie Jafar is a form of Jafar that the character becomes at the end of Aladdin. He becomes the main villain in'' The Return of Jafar'', the sequel of Aladdin. Physical Appearance In this form, Jafar was red, huge, bigger than the good Genie and very muscular. He has the same beard as his human form. Jafar also has black, razor sharp claws, and yellow eyes, teeth and golden cuffs on his wrists, letting Jafar know that he's bounding by the rules of a genie. He also can change into his human form at will, and can shape-shift into anything he wants. Appearances Aladdin Jafar uses his final wish to become "an all-powerful genie", but he was then surprised when Aladdin reminds him that genies are not free entities as he is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. The Return of Jafar In The Return of Jafar, Iago escapes their lamp, drops him down a well, and defects to the good guys after Jafar made the mistake of telling an already irate Iago of his shrieking "Polly Want a Cracker at a Bazaar". Jafar's genie form was later released by Abis Mal inadvertently. Viewing his being summoned as freedom, he attempts to leave, but his gauntlets glow due to his inability to travel outside proximity of the lamp. He also attempts to demand in this form that Abis Mal return him to Agrabah at once to allow to carry out his revenge against Aladdin, but he resorts to his human form after it became apparent that Abis Mal was incapable of even giving a coherent response, let alone agree to Jafar's terms, due to fear of his genie form. Jafar briefly resorts to his Genie form a couple of times while taunting his return to Genie shortly before imprisoning them (You're Only Second Rate). Jafar then enters his Genie form for the final time when Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie, he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with lava. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, and Abu face certain death when suddenly Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Jafar blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Iago manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the lava. The lamp melts upon landing in the magma, and thus Jafar meets his end by violently imploding into a cloud of dust as well as being electrocuted (and presumably also having his skeleton flash into view). After his death, his Genie form ceased to exist when he passed on to the Underworld. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts Having assumed the form of a gigantic genie, Jafar picks up massive fireballs to throw at the party. You can do damage with your new Blizzara spell, but your best bet is to aim for the lamp, which Iago carries around the room. Lock onto the lamp and follow Iago to smash it repeatedly. To avoid damage from Jafar’s fireball attacks, use Dodge Roll, and cast Aero on your other party members (since they can’t dodge as well). Alternatively, you may use Guard to fend off the fireball attacks. For winning this battle, your Fire magic is upgraded to Fira, and you can read the first Ansem’s Report. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jafar does about the same moves as he does in Kingdom Hearts, but with more time in between attacks. Just as in the first game, attacking Jafar will not deal any damage: you have to hit Iago, who is carrying the lamp. As you cannot use Guard in this battle, it is best to Dodge Roll away from his fireballs, or break Jafar's cards. Keep your Sleights for the lamp. Like all other boss battles, heal when necessary. In Reverse/Rebirth, keep the King Mickey card as the third card for a sleight if your HP is running low and you cannot break Jafar's attacks. Also, the Maleficent enemy card helps a ton since it boosts Riku's strength without slowing down his reload speed (since Riku can reload his cards instantly). Kingdom Hearts II This time, the battlefield is the sky of Agrabah. You have the entire field to exploit to your advantage. However, you might be left at a disadvantage because you fight Jafar while flying around on the Carpet, and this might create some maneuverability issues. Also, beware of the buildings/debris that encircle Jafar - they deal substantial damage to Sora. Jafar has several attacks in this battle, namely a fist swing, fireballs, lightning bolts (In which he says "Cham Dabadabada"), pillars (only when he has the hand aura), and capturing Sora, making him unable to move (and invincible to the fist swing). All of these attacks can be guarded with Reflect magic. Unlike previous battles against Jafar, you now attack him directly instead of attacking his lamp. Jafar has two weak points, notably the head and the torso. Depleting Jafar's torso health will leave him stunned and activate a Reaction Command that will allow Sora to tie Jafar's body parts together and stun him even longer. You can also attack his hands, but it is quite dangerous. Every now and then (usually when he snares Sora) Jafar will shift Sora to another dimension (just as Zexion does in the Data Rematch). Debris will be flung against Sora and if Sora does not guard himself against it, his HP will be greatly reduced. This can be avoided, however, by flying around (mainly in circles as well as up and down) constantly. You will get hit, but not as much as you would by staying where you are. Use physical attacks as much as you can, and heal when necessary. Kingdom Hearts coded You must fight Jafar after entering the keyhole in Episode 5 of Kingdom Hearts coded. Iago is also present during the fight and holds Jafar's lamp. Trivia *Jafar is considered by some to be the most powerful Disney Villain in his Genie form as he has all the powers of a Genie. *Jafar's genie form is similar to Chernabog from Fantasia as both are giant and demonic in appearance, expect Chernabog's skin is black and Jafar's genie form has red skin. Gallery ﻿ Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9493.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9494.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9495.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9483.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9510.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9521.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9522.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9523.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9525.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9528.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9535.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9543.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9549.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9550.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9552.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9559.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9562.jpg|Genie Jafar is sucked into his own lamp. Thereturnofjafar879.jpg|Genie Jafar in The Return of Jafar Thereturnofjafar924.jpg|Genie Jafar defeated in The Return of Jafar Genie Jafar1.jpg|Genie Jafar in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110516153946 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154313 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154033 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154454 550x413.jpg KH2-04.jpg Clipjafargenie.gif|Genie Jafar 3957121407 b9d5f686a2 m.jpg|Genie Jafar in Aladdin A Musical Spectacular Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Males Category:Sprites Trapped in Inanimate Objects Category:Legendary creatures Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users